


Dissimulato Daemonium

by LemonadeLyric (RoseVinegar)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Gore, Other, Self-Indulgent, imp simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseVinegar/pseuds/LemonadeLyric
Summary: Blue finishes some tasks, and Red keeps them safe.((Blue is nonbinary and uses they/them, Red is a male and uses he/him)
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Dissimulato Daemonium

"Aannnd done. Fucking finally.."

Blue swore under their breath, slamming the panel shut. The clang echoed throughout the electrical room, making them wince. A quick peek at their tablet again showed the list of tasks to be done. The chat was quiet, every so often someone would post an image, showing off that they were getting tasks done. Blue entered in the confirmation that the wires were done, then turned around to head o-

"Oh!"

Blue collided right into Red, who was just entering the room. Their tablet clattered to the metal floor, and Blue cringed at the sound. _'That's definitely broken.'_ However embarrassed Blue felt at the moment was quickly matched with booming laughter from Red.

"Hey there! Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but you were working so diligently I didn't want to interrupt~" Red chuckled, leaning down and lifting up the tablet. He brushed it off and inspected it for a second, before handing it back to Blue, "There you go, barely a scratch on it. Be careful now!"

Blue took the tablet with a shy grin, nodding and looking at the screen and checking it over themself. Once they had ensured everything was still in order and working, they looked back up at Red.  
  
"You have a task in here?" They jerked a thumb towards the back wall of electrical, "I gotta head to security, then upper engine. Diverting some power over there. The wires and stuff have been acting up or getting torn really easily lately... It's such a hassle."

"Oh I agree, wholeheartedly! I've actually finished my tasks for the day~" Red's prize-winning grin beamed, "I'll accompany you to security and upper engine, then we can head to the cafeteria before too long. It's been a busy day!"

"Hah, tell me about it..."

The walk wasn't long by any means, so Blue knew internally that there was no reason Red would need to "escort" them to security. It was pretty safe there as it was, camera right by the doorway, another situated between upper engine and the cafeteria. But Blue wasn't about to complain.

Red had been getting more and more friendly with Blue every day. It started off small; lots of crewmates didn't approve of Red. Judging someone by their suit color? What kind of 18th century racism were we looking at here? Red was, by all means, an outstanding member who always finished his tasks on time, usually with time to spare! Blue didn't know how he did it, but Red was definitely someone to look up to. In more ways than one...

Blue eyed Red up and down as they walked, Red rambling about the tablets being broken again and no one replacing his, and realized they were staring. Again. It was hard to avoid. Red wasn't unattractive. He stood tall, at least 190cm if not more. Blue themself was barely breaking 170, and that was being generous. Blue quickly darted their eyes away from Red, trying to focus on each footstep, one by one by one--Until he noticed, abruptly, that Red stopped walking.

"Uh.. Is something wrong?" Blue asked, worried that Red had become uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Not at all! We've just reached your station, bud." He yanked open the panel, revealing yet again more torn wires. They had reached security.

Blue felt the blood rush to their cheeks, quickly stepping in front of the panel and yanking out some cords, and reattaching them how they needed to be. _'How fucking emba_ _r_ _rassing..'_ They got so caught up thinking about how much they can't get a crewmate out of their head, they hadn't realized they were already at their goal.

 _'Just one more task... One more task after this then you can call it a day and hide in your room. Fake a stomachache, a headache, tell him you're gonna be sick and he won't ask questions.'_ Blue kept repeating in their head, finishing off the task and stepping back.

Before they could close the panel, Red slammed it shut, full force. The sound jolted Blue out of their own head.

"Whoops! Sorry, that was a bit loud, huh? My bad!" Red apologized, giving a bright grin and patting Blue on the back, "Only one task left, right? Let's hurry over there, some of the others in the chat were saying they were finishing up. If we're lucky, we could get some pizza before it's all gone!"

Blue knew they'd be passing on the pizza, but nodded anyways to avoid any confrontation until the last task was done. They led the way, Red beside them and still chatting away while typing on his tablet. He was always so good at that, at multitasking and talking on there. Blue always seemed to miss his messages in the chat, but Red talked on there almost any time they were together. Yet Red wasn't rude; he gave them his full attention as well and was never truly distracted by the tablet. It was.. nice. They didn't know what they did to earn Red's regard so early on, but from day one Red stuck to Blue's side at all possible moments.

Blue walked around the upper engine, mind already thrumming from that familiar rumble, and tapped on the wall screen to accept the diverted power. "There we go! Alright, that was uh.. my last task, so.." Blue stepped around Red, nervously chuckling, and headed to the hallw-

**BANG.**

The doors slammed shut. Blue stumbled back, colliding with the railing that blocked the upper engine. _'What the hell???'_ They straightened back up, patting a hand on the solid metal door, scowling in disbelief. Then he noticed the south door had closed too.

They were trapped.

"Heh, sorry to do it this way, Blue.." Red spoke. Blue spun to face them, confused and disoriented, "But you really left such a great opportunity for this. A task at upper engine? The rest of the crew across the ship? I just couldn't resist anymore.."

"What.." Blue cleared their throat, not quite understanding, "What are you talking about..? We.." they patted the doors again, pulling out their tablet and tapping the screen, "We gotta get help!"

A red glove slammed onto Blue's tablet, sending it to the ground and smashing it instantly, the screen going dark, "Tsk, tsk, tsk.. We don't need anyone here." Red moved in front of Blue, blocking them from the doorway, and stepped slowly towards them, forcing their feet to stumble a retreat until they could feel the cold steel biting into their back once again. Red placed a hand on either side of Blue's hips, gripping onto the railing tightly as he loomed over Blue.  
  
"I can't believe how easy it was to get you here. You're lucky I was with you, instead of Black. Black.. Wouldn't be so kind. But god, you listened so easily, trusted me. It's kind of cute~"

Blue stood, dumbfounded. What-? What did he mean?  
  
"I... I don't-"

 _"Shh_ _.._ _._ " Red pressed a hand over Blue's mouth, silencing them quickly, grin still bright and beaming, "I've been keeping my eye on you. And for some reason, every time I look at you.. I see you looking at me. Why's that, Blue?"

Blue could feel their cheek warming under Red's gloved hand. Of course Red noticed! They hadn't been nearly as sneaky as they thought, and Red _was_ amazing at multitasking. Shit, he had probably spared Blue a few eye-meeting moments of embarrassment. None of that was helping now, in their current predicament..

Current... situation.

Blue managed to force Red's glove off their mouth, tilting their head in confusion. "Wh-what-? I.. Okay, all that aside.. What do you mean? We're locked in here, this isn't your doing!"

"Isn't it"

It wasn't a question. Red laughed. What was normally a comforting sound now made Blue's stomach turn, and they could only watch in tense silence as Red reached into his suit and pulled out his tablet, waving it lazily.  
  
"The 'security' around here isn't as incredible as everyone thinks it is. I would call it hacking, but even that would be generous! It was all too easy. Watch!" He poked at his screen.

The engine rumbled slightly, then quieted more. Then, suddenly, the lights all cut out. The soft glow of Red's tablet lit up his face, and that damned smile, making him look much more.. Threatening

"See? All from a few buttons on a screen. It's embarrassing, to say the least. Anyways, where were we... Ah, right! We were talking about how badly you wanna kiss me!"

Blue froze. Their eyes locked back onto Red's as he let out a cackling laugh, arms crossed as he watched Blue intently, "See?! It's written all over your face! Oh it's been so adorable, watching you drool after me." He paused, reaching out a hand and cupping under Blue's chin, "And aren't _you_ a lucky one..? Now. What am I gonna do with you?"

"D-do?" Blue squeaked, their throat tight, as they tried to pull back from Red. His fingers only gripped their chin tighter.

" _Ah ah ah~_ No getting away now. You know.. These tablets aren't all as secure as you think they are either." Red released Blue's chin and straightened up, lifted his tablet, and tapped on the screen briefly. "Quick. What were you thinking of, say, four days ago?"

They didn't know what to say. "Um.. I-I don't know I... We did tasks and then I was helping with kitchen duty-"

"Kitchen duty, mhm. Let's see here.." Red tapped some buttons, then laughed loudly again, the sound echoing around the room. "Ah, right! I remember this one~ ' _Finished my tasks, and went to help with the kitchen. The knives are so sharp in there. It's kind of.. thrilling.'_ " He raised an eyebrow at Blue questioningly.

'Oh my god.' Blue cringed, sliding away from the railing, shrinking back to the corner of the room, "Th-that's... You can't read that! How did you.. how can you see that? It's all password locked, locked by _DNA!_ "

"Oh! Well see, that was my best work yet," Red explained, sliding away some screens and pulling up the login page of their tablets, "See, do you remember, probably twenty or thirty days ago, you got a nasty cut after working on a broken panel. Bled quite a lot! Well you were easy to distract~ Just snuck a little bit of your blood away and entered it into my tablet. Tada, logged in! Now.. Stop getting off topic. We gotta talk about this." He started reading again, "' _The blade is so shiny but.. I wonder how well it would cut? My tiny knife is getting dull, it's getting harder to even draw blood. I'll need to try and get another one, somehow..'"_ Red chuckled and clicked the screen back into sleep mode.

Blue trembled, quickly crossing their arms nervously and looking at the engine, at anything that wasn't Red, "... You're not supposed to see that. No one is. It was.. private.."

"Doesn't change the fact that I saw it! So.. You like a little pain, huh, Blue?" Red paused, sliding the tablet back into his backpack, getting close to Blue yet again, "No shame in that! A little pain, a little blood.. I bet your blood is so bright and beautiful, too.." Red licked his lips.

Blue jolted, straightening up more against the wall, but already realizing it was too late, they were trapped. Caught in the topmost, secluded corner of the upper engine. The doors were sealed shut, the lights were out. They were alone.

"Now.. I think you and I can come to some sort of agreement~! Something that'll be beneficial to both of us. See.. You like the pain. I like the _pleasure_..." His breathing grew more staggered as he slid a hand behind him, pulling out a small, thin knife. It barely flashed in the dim emergency backup lights of the ship. Red held it up, inspecting it quickly, before grabbing Blue's wrist and yanking off their glove. They tried to pull back, but Red was having none of it. He shoved up Blue's sleeve, and pressed the knife to the top of their wrist.

"Ready?"

Blue didn't have time to object before Red dragged the knife, agonizingly slow across the back of their wrist. They gasped weakly, but.. The blood.. It was so warm, flowing so _slowly_ down their arm, spilling in neat drops onto the floor...

Fucked. They were fucked.

" _Haahhh_..." Red exhaled, eyes seeming to light up as he watched Blue's crimson blood flow, "So beautiful.. Fuck.." He growled, grabbing Blue's chin as his other hand, still gripping the knife, prodded at their hip. "Take them off. We don't have much time."

Blue froze, face reddening to the same shade as the blood snaking across their skin. Part of them knew they couldn't wait. They yanked at the connectors on their pants, then shoving them down and trying to avoid watching Red pull his down slightly and reveal himself. They.. They couldn't look him in the eye. Not like this. Not this way. Not when.. _this.._ was about to happen.

Red pushed the knife against Blue's cheek, pressing them to the wall and his member pushing into their hips, "Mmmm. We better hurry~ Can't keep those doors shut forever, and if you're too noisy, they'll come running, I'm sure~"

"T-too nois- _ssyyyy...~!_ " Blue gasped, head tilting back as Red pushed into them, lifting Blue's legs around his hips as he buried into them, an animalistic growl rumbling into their ear.

" _Fuuuccckkkkk.._. Blue you feel so good... But..." He flashed the knife, "I bet you could feel _better.._ " He pressed the knife against Blue's hip, making them cry out in pain. Red rolled his hips, pushing deeper into Blue and panting. His other hand grabbed Blue's, pinning it to the wall as he began to move in a quick, harsh rhythm. Blue couldn’t contain their whimpers and moans, and Red glowered at them, releasing their hand and slapping it over their mouth.

"Keep- Quiet.. _D_ _amn_ _it_..!" Breathless, still thrusting as he allowed the knife to scrape over their hip, "Can't let.. Anyone hear you.. Or catch us like this.." He growled, ripping off his glove, before shoving his fingers into Blue's mouth. Their eyes widened, managing a weak moan around his fingers before licking at them eagerly.

Red purred in approval, before returning the knife to Blue's face, pressing the blade to their throat. "Let's finish this right.. Shall we?" Removing his fingers and thrusting harder, each movement pushing the blade into Blue's skin. The blade bit into their skin, blood just barely starting to trickle, "Beg for it. Beg for me to finish, or I finish you off.."

Blue swallowed thickly, feeling their throat bob against the icy steel of the knife. They were still gathering the words to speak when Red growled, slamming them against the metal wall.

_“BEG!”_

Blue whimpered, the pain was so delicious, so tantalizing, making them drool with happiness. This was it. This was everything they wanted, and Red running his free hand over their body made their mind go hazy, as they found themself groaning in pleasure. "P-please... _please_..!"

"Ah ah ah..~ Gotta give me the words... Ask me to finish in you, or I finish you off.. Beg me, bitch..!" He growled, thrusting in harder and grinding into Blue's hips, leaving them right on the edge of orgasm. It sent them into a fit of whining, and they gripped onto Red's shoulders, anchoring themselves to him as they sobbed brokenly.

" _Finish!_ P-please just don't.. don't leave me like th-this, it.. it hurts- it _h-hurts_ _!_ Plea-ease..." they begged, voice wavering and breaking between breaths, nails slightly digging into Red's shoulders. 

_"Ggooooddd..."_ Red snarled, yanking away the knife before slamming it through Blue's hand, skewering it to the wall. They screamed to the high heavens, sobbing and trying to force Red away with their legs, but he wasn't giving up. He grunted and released the knife - ensuring Blue's hand remained pinned - and grabbed their hips, pounding into them harder until finally he reached his peak. He pushed hard into Blue, gasping and finally moaning their name into their ear. That pushed them over the edge. The pain throbbing from their hand, stinging from their cuts, and that voice moaning their name, they cried out weakly as they came, shuddering and gripping onto Red.

"Haahh... _There_ we go.. It's alright, you're alright.." Red murmured, carefully sliding out of Blue and setting them on their feet. Noticing their legs shaking, he laughed heartily, grabbing at the knife and yanking it out with a brutal jerk, throwing it to the ground. He then quickly grabbed his tablet, tapped a few buttons, and slid it carefully into his bag. He leaned down, yanking up Blue's pants as well as his own, before scooping Blue into his arms.

"Listen here. That door's gonna open soon. Unless you want me to finish the job, you'll keep your damn mouth _shut_. He paused before raising an eyebrow, flashing them a teasing grin.

But I don't think I gotta worry about that, do I?"

Blue cried out as the knife was removed, dizzied from both the pain and the sudden motion of being lifted. They managed a dazed mumble "I-I won't.. I won't say anything.."

"Good. You leaving the talking t-"

 **BANG. BANG.** **BANG.**

 _"HEY!!!_ IS SOMEONE IN THERE? ARE YOU ALL OKAY?"

Shit. Someone was coming.

Within seconds the doors were pried open, revealing Purple and Lime standing outside, both looking frantic and breathless. They spotted the obviously-injured Blue, still clasping their hand, Red holding them in a bridal carry while splattered with blood, and gasped.

"Someone.. Someone knocked out the lights, attacked us.. They knocked me out before attacking Blue, but they survived.. We need to get them to Medbay, quickly!" Red panted, looking absolutely terrified. ' _What a god damn act.'_ thought Blue, but they were no longer surprised by anything.

"We were locked in the cafeteria for a while.. We're both fine, didn't see anyone. Let's head to Medbay, get them checked out!" Purple cried, turning to lead the way.

Lime nodded in agreement, running behind Red and Blue, pausing only to peek into upper engine. No one else was in sight.

"Are you alright, Blue? What'd they look like, did you see them?" Lime worried over Blue, and they shook their head, hoping the lights being out would be a good enough excuse as they all headed to Medbay. Red carefully laid Blue down on a bed, helping remove their glove carefully as they winced in pain.

"I'll take care of Blue. You two go find the rest of the crew, tell them what happened and to head back to their rooms. Blue should be fine, just gotta get them healed up." Flashing a bright grin, Red was yet again the picture of perfection. Purple and Lime nodded, seeming convinced and wishing their best for Blue before heading out.

"So anyways, let me-"

" _Ahem_."

It was Purple. She poked her head back in, looking at the both of them.

"Just so you know.. I made it to the doors before Lime. I tried to open them but, gosh dangit, they just wouldn't budge.” She shook her head in apparent disbelief. “Thankfully I could get in through a vent and take a peek. Figured you guys could use some more time. Hopefully I gave you enough."

Red burst out laughing, while Blue buried their face in their uninjured hand. "Yeah yeah," Red said, still choking back some chuckles, "We're all fine and good now. Thanks for your, concern, of course."

"Of course~" Purple rolled her eyes, before ducking back out of the room.

"W-wait so.. Purple..?" Blue asked, and Red's nod confirmed it. Another Imposter. Some kind of luck that was. They got lucky, but they wouldn't get many more chances like that. Probably wouldn't again for a while.

Red went to grab a healing kit for Blue, also taking a quick peek at his tablet. With a grin, he raised an eyebrow at Blue.

"Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> AAA Thank you for reading this!!! This is my first fic in,,, several years, and I'm glad I could share this little self-indulgent piece! I'm gonna keep this "series" open in case I decide to add more chapters and such, thank you again for reading!


End file.
